


Interlude:

by Simplistically_content



Series: To Become a Pack... [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Interlude, Short, explanation filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplistically_content/pseuds/Simplistically_content
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece clearing up yet another unanswered question.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Why did they stop looking anywhere and everywhere for Erica and Boyd?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude:

**Author's Note:**

> INTERLUDE! Very Short.

"Anything?" Stiles was on them as soon as they walked in the door and they just looked exhausted, which considering they were all werewolves, was saying something. Derek looked like he was on the verge of breaking, Isaac looked devastated, but he continued to maintain his determination to finding his packmates. They shouldn’t have left, their reasoning was flawed. They were just looking for an excuse, he’d said as much to Stiles and Stiles hadn’t had disagreed. Peter, Stiles mused, looked haunted by something, and the human of the pack honed in on it.

“Peter?” he prompted, looking at the older man while simultaneously allowing Derek to just lean on him. Stiles wasn’t 100% on the why of his alpha’s actions; those answers were en route via his secret research sessions at home but he wasn’t hurting anyone so it didn’t bother Stiles. “Did you find something?”

“No,” the man said with solid conviction but Stiles frowned.

“There’s something though,” he pushed, waiting until almost a full minute of silence later, Peter sighed.

“I caught a scent,” he confessed and Derek straightened, growling.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” he demanded.

“Because it was days old and it was mixed in with... _others_.”

They all pondered this for a moment before Stiles cleared his throat. “Strangers?” Peter nodded. “Did you recognise the scents?” the man shifted but nodded again.

“If what I could scent was correct, mid-runaway, Erica and Boyd ran into trouble. And before you get all high and mighty, it isn’t the trouble we want to be drawing the attention of.” Derek just continued to growl, eye glowing red. Stiles shuffled until he was pressed up against the alpha, offering silent comfort.

“Then what do we do? Who are they? Who took them?” Isaac asked.

“We can do nothing; however much we look, we’ll _never_ find them,” Peter sighed. “They were taken by the alpha pack.”

Derek’s deafening, anguished roar could be heard across town.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Filler! Sorry it's so short but I think it needed to be, there's only so far you can bullshit packing into a fic like this before it becomes obvious you're just bullshitting. In any case, I hope it answered another question for y'all! Next update will be over the weekend (hopefully), Monday the very latest :)


End file.
